


Culaccino

by writergirl3005



Series: Bingo Challenges [2]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Untanslatable Words bingo, confetti, personal bingo challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005
Summary: Monica would not wipe away the mark on the table left by the glass. Drabble. Part of my personal Untranslatable Words bingo challenge.





	Culaccino

**Author's Note:**

> Culaccino (Italian): The mark left on a table by a moist glass.

Monica stared at the circular mark that was left on the table by the glass. She would not wipe it. She absolutely would not. It was just a little mark and it was hardly noticeable. And she and Chandler would not be having anyone coming over to their house.

 

If it was just the two of them, what did it matter that the house wasn’t in perfect order? There was absolutely nothing wrong with-

 

Monica grabbed a rag and hurriedly wiped away the mark. She looked up from the table to see Chandler grinning at her. "What?" she asked, a little testy and embarrassed to be caught.

 

"Nothing," said Chandler. "I was just thinking about how much I love you."


End file.
